


Of Bookworms & Bedfellows

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - High School, Asian Character(s), Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Erotica, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sensuality, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Studying, Teen Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Young Lu Běnjiémíng, a shy new student at Kosaku High School has his first sexual experience with his two unlikely new friends, Aang and Zuko. In advancing his academic studies and self-confidence, Ben will find himself enveloped in a circle far more enrapturing.
Relationships: Aang/Original Character, Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeoshotaboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeoshotaboy/gifts).



It was my third week studying abroad in the Fire Nation Kosaku High School my freshman year. Though I'm only twelve, being a real brainy kid coming from a rich family gets you through many doors. Early in the afternoon I'd gone over with one of my roommates, Aang, although we were living in separate apartments. We decided to explore the town with a friend we'd met during our orientation, Zuko, by hopping about different tea shops in the district.

Aang and I were sitting at a table in our 6th tea shop, the Gold Phoenix, as Zuko walked up with another mug of fresh steaming ginseng.

"So the cashier definitely just hit on me," he said while a slight blush grew on his cheeks.

"Which one?" I asked before munching on a Goma Mochi cake.

"The cute dark-haired one on the end," Zuko said motioning to the attractive girl who looked no older than seventeen.

I laughed as I said, "It just stinks she's a girl."

"Hey, I like girls," Zuko said nonchalantly with a wink as he sipped on his tea.

Aang and I both looked up, surprised.

"Oh really," Jack prodded flashing his own mischievous grin.

"Sure, I've dated both guys and girls, and I'm not scared to say it."

Zuko was an athletic, handsome dark-haired golden-eyed. He was what many would call a heart-stopper though kinda touchy, but he showed a confidence that piqued your interest. His "never give up without a fight" attitude added to his mystique, and I think that's why the three of us clicked. He wasn't putting on an act or trying to be tough or emotional all the time. He was just honest and driven.

"I think most people have a little bisexuality in them," he continued while snagging a cake from the plate in front of us. "Even most guys I know, if I get them alone, said that they've been curious. What about you guys?"

At this point my mind was racing near explosion. I'd always been a little curious about going down on a boy, but I was 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 and didn't know that I could ever go through with it. I really didn't want to answer the question and embarrass myself in front of Aang. Fortunately Aang saved me from having to answer.

"I guess most people have been curious at some point in their lives," Aang said.

"I think that's true," I agreed. "So what was your most crazy experience?"

Zuko smiled and said, "I had a threesome last summer with two girls."

"Who was the lucky guy?" I asked.

"No, not two girls and a guy. Me and two other girls."

He must have noticed my black eyes widen as I imagined the scene. I'd never known an openly bisexual guy before, and he was so casual about it. It was the stuff of my fantasies, or an erotic novel.

"How did that happen?" I asked, obviously intrigued.

"I was kind of dating this girl at the time and we were hanging out in her dorm when one of her friends showed up.

She saw us kissing and got very flirty. She came over to the bed and things just kind of went from there."

"Wow, that's awesome," I said, unable to contain myself-especially in my pants.

Zuko just laughed. I think he got a kick out of knowing he could turn boys on without wearing an awesome shirt or showing off his abs.

"You know what I could go for?" Zuko said. "Some Shunga. I didn't bring any with me and I've just got a craving."

That was definitely the last thing I expected him to say. I wasn't sure where this was going, but I was really intrigued. I'd never considered having a threesome with another boy, but I was aching to get some action. Aang and I could take turns with Zuko if that's what it came to.

"I've got a novel in my room," Aang suggested.

"Let's go!" Zuko exclaimed finishing his mug.

We paid the bill and walked back to Aang's room. He had a private room in a shared apartment. He took a book out of a case and placed it on top of his bed. It was a collection of erotic artwork.

Zuko laughed. "That's what you brought with you?"

"It was all I could get online for a good price."

"I suppose it will do."

We climbed onto the bed with Zuko between Aang and me. Zuko started giving us running commentary on technique.

"No, no," he said as the guy in the one painting started going down on the girl. "Never do it that way to a girl. You need to be softer. See how he's just being a pig?"

The pages continued to be turned to the scene where the girl was going down on the guy.

"She has good technique," Zuko said. "Is that how you guys like it?"

"Yeah," Aang said. "I like it when the girl looks up at you. That's so awesome."

I was sitting there trying to figure out where this situation was headed when I felt Zuko's left hand on my thigh. I looked down and his other hand was on Aang's thigh as he started gently rubbing our legs. I became hard almost immediately.

Zuko's hand ventured over and he brushed over my dick and smiled. He leaned over and kissed Aang on the lips and started rubbing his crotch as I caressed his back and torso. After a minute he rolled over and gave me the same treatment.

"I can't believe this is happening," I thought to myself. I decided to just roll with it.

After a minute or two of making out with me he turned his attention back to Zuko. This time he undid his ripped black jeans and slid them off while removing his black t-shirt flame emblazoned polo.

"Shirts off, boys," he playfully commanded.

As Aang and I removed our shirts he slipped Aang's 5" dick out from his light blue boxers and gently stroked. He kissed his way down arrow-tattooed boy's chest and took him in his wanton mouth. I slid closer so I could rub Aang's neck and back. It was so erotic watching Zuko go down on Aang. I've never been so turned on in my life.

Zuko then pulled me closer to him and kissed me again. We started making out as he continued to stroke Aang further. I felt him pulling me down.

"I want you to try it," he said motioning towards Aang's sweet-looking cock. "I know you're curious."

I looked around hesitantly, my insides growing hotter by the second.

"Aang's okay with it," he said. "Right Aang?"

"Whatever you say, 𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘩𝘪 (boyfriend)," was all he could get out.

Zuko started kissing me again, guiding our heads closer to Aang. He broke his kiss off as Aang's dick was right in front of me. I couldn't believe I was about to this, but I was so aroused I would've done almost anything.

I reached out with my hand and touched Aang's warm dick, feeling the pulsing, silky texture. Slowly, I leaned forward and licked just the underside of his cock, getting just a taste. Then I took the head in my mouth and lowered myself down hearing the boy gasp and giggle.

Aang moaned as I slowly sucked his cock. I was so nervous and aroused at the same time.

"That's it Bro. Keep sucking his cock," Zuko encouraged me on. He moved up next to Aang and started kissing him.

I kept my slow pace, running my tongue along his shaft while bobbing up and down. The feeling and taste were so incredible. I was giving another boy blowjob! Something I'd definitely fantasized about and was now coming true.

I used my hand to simultaneously stroke his cock as I licked and sucked. Aang started moaning more rapidly. I knew what that meant, and I was turned on that I was determined to get the whole experience.

"Mmm that's good," Zuko moaned. "Aang, I want you to cum in his mouth. Ben, I want you swallow his cum."

As I continued my hot unending rhythm, Aang began to tense. Finally he released as a wave of his cum burst into my mouth. I moved to the tip of his cock and started sucking as I stroked his dick with my left hand. Wave after wave of his orgasm filled my mouth with cum. It was an incredible feeling knowing I was responsible. As his swift ecstasy cooled I swallowed his cum. I was so turned on and it tasted more amazing than anything imaginable.

"Looks like you were more than just curious," Zuko said, smiling.

"I guess so," I responded as I laughed and moved up onto the bed.

"That was so hot," he said looking at me. "I think you deserve a reward."

Zuko then slid down and removed my pants. He immediately took out my 4" dick and started sucking. "Fuck, he rally has some talent!" Jack said on the side and just watched. I couldn't complain. Zuko had me panting and moaning in no time and before I knew it I started to cum. He sucked my cock as I continued to cum in his lustful mouth. Immediately after I finished he popped up and kissed me. I could feel and taste my own cum as our tongues intertwined. He pulled away and I swallowed my cum, still completely relishing in ecstasy from the experience.

"I think this is going to be a fun semester," Zuko said as he laid down between us. Each of our hands gently stroking, prodding and tickling one another.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend after our tea shop-crawl-turned-threesome I was feeling more confused. I seriously enjoyed our romp, which included me giving and receiving my first gay blowjob, but I felt that my sexual identity was in chaos.

I was attracted to Aang in the way that I was attracted to Zuko, great Gods sucking his cock felt amazing! Is it possible to be a 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 boy who likes cock? I never thought I wanted to date or be in a relationship with a boy, but the sex was fun and exciting, especially with Zuko guiding us. I decided to let things play out, despite my sexual identity crisis.

"I've a surprise for you," Zuko said, smiling.

He had that knowing smirk, like he was about to make an unexpected move on me. Zuko and I were in his room having a lazy Saturday morning while Aang went to the temple to meditate.

"Surprises can be fun," I flirted back running my hands over his chest.

"I want you to do something for me, even if it seems a little weird."

I started laughing. "After last weekend, I think we're past the point of fear, Zuzu."

"Okay, fair enough," he giggled though a bit irked that I said his nickname. "Well, I've been trying to find someone to hook up with since we started at this school and I'm just getting really frustrated. There don't seem to be any interesting girls in our group."

"Well maybe you can find a local Fire Nation girl?"

"Maybe," he responded, "but I've got a better idea. Ben, I want you to be mine."

"What?" I exclaimed. That was definitely a surprise.

"Hear me out," he pleaded. "You had fun last weekend, right? Well I want to keep exploring with you. I want you, Aang included, to be my lovers. Which is why I bought you this."

Zuko reached into a plastic shopping bag and pulled out a small black AITE AT-MM001 masturbation cup and a shell carved 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘵𝘢.

What Zuko couldn't have known was that I secretly loved to have private fun using a 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘵𝘢 since I first noticed kids talking about the awesome feelings they experienced in and around my old school. My cousin had bought one at a local store to masturbate with and I eventually tried it on out of curiosity. The first time I slipped that big horn carved dildo deep down in my butt I was hooked.

But I never confided my secret in anyone so imagine my surprise to see Zuko holding up some box of VI-BO vibrators. My eyes must've gotten wide as my cock immediately sprang to attention in my red shorts.

"It looks like you aren't against the idea," Zuko said, motioning towards my bulge.

My heart was beating out of my chest as I decided to go for broke and confessed my secret fetish to him.

"I'm not sure how you do it Zuzu, but somehow you seem to know every fantasy of mine."

The teen lit up. "So you'll do it?"

"As long as this stays between us. I don't want Aang to know...yet. He might think it's weird."

"I doubt he would, but I'm a man of my word. Here." He handed me the multi-colored vibrators. "Oh, one more thing, will you put on these blue stockings too?"

His beautiful eyes were so wide with excitement that I couldn't say no, even if I had wanted too.

I stepped into his private bathroom and stripped naked. I started to play with the masturbation cup first - a dark silicone object with 6 beat speeds plus Heating and 5 patterns of electric shock, really the toy to get me going. God it felt amazing inside of me!. Next I slipped the 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘵𝘢 in my mouth. It was a hard thing with a fat mushroom tip at the head. I rolled the thigh-high stockings up to complete the outfit and checked myself out in the mirror.

I'm a skinny boy, but I felt so naughty and sexy and it turned me on more that I could've imagined to know that I was going to share this with someone.

As I stepped out of the bathroom Zuko nearly gasped. "There's my handsome little pupil."

I don't know why, but him referring to me as "his handsome pupil," was incredibly sweet and seemed to activate a more submissive side of me than I'm used to.

"Come here, Benny," Zuko motioned for me to come over to his bed.

We started kissing passionately. Zuko's hands wandered up and down my body, over my fattening bulge and over my still covered ass. When he slid his right hand over my cock, the feeling of my red shorts was incredible. I moaned instinctively.

Zuko undressed and revealed his own sexy underclothes - a pair of red boxer briefs that accentuated his 7" length.

We caressed each other's underwear moaning and reveling in the sensations that only pure arousal can cause. Zuko eventually slipped my cock out of the side of my shorts and started gently stroking as we continued kissing.

"You're such a sexy boy," he whispered, adding to my arousal. I couldn't believe I actually like this role. I guess it was just so different from my normal, introverted self.

"Like my cock, beautiful boy," he pleaded as he laid on his back. Eagerly I began kissing my way down his muscular body. I delicately took each one of his nipples in my mouth and slowly ran my tongue over his pecs. I let my tongue make a trail down his flat stomach to the ridge of his boxer briefs.

Parting his legs a little further, I ran my tongue over his cotton covered hole. He moaned as the heat from my mouth mixed with his own intimacy and excitement.

Sliding his boxer briefs to the side I made contact with his beautiful, shaved hole. Zuko tasted amazing. Using my tongue to gently probe him as he caressed my wavy black hair. I tried to imagine he was actually a girl and did my best to be soft and smooth.

I felt him tensing up as I massaged his cock with my tongue.

"Keep going," he gasped digging his hands into the bed sheets.

Another minute or two and I felt him tighten up for a moment and then release six cum spurts in a fiery wave of orgasm.

I climbed up and kissed him again for good measure and Zuko laid in my arms gently stroking my body through the sweat-stained warm material.

"Mmm, what a talented tongue you have my sexy brave lover boy." I could tell he was getting off on being dominate as much as I was on being submissive.

"Now it's tome for me to return the favor," he said giggling.

My cock was still hard as he sat up and stroked me through my shorts. I wouldn't last long if he kept that up for much longer.

"Do you still want to be a good boy for me?" he asked kissing a trail up my neck.

I just smiled and nodded playfully.

"Good, because there's one more thing I want to do. I want to cum in your mouth."

The teen could tell by the look on my face that I was surprised.

"Actually," he clarified, "you're going to cum in your own mouth, but we're going to pretend it's my cock."

Zuko guided me to lay on my back and helped lift my legs over my head so my cock was pointing at my face.

"That's it, my brave boy. Imagine this is my cock and you're finishing giving me a blowjob. I want you to take all my cum in your mouth."

With that he started jerking my cock. I'd no problem pretending it was his cock as I was still wearing my shorts. It was such a rush to pretend to be a girl.

Zuko sensed I was getting close to cumming.

"That's it, baby," he whispered, "now open your mouth and stick out your tongue like a good boy."

I did as I was told and started to moan as I got to the edge. I tensed and released the first wave of cum right onto my tongue.

Zuko was in heaven at the sight. "Yes, baby, cum in your mouth," he urged, almost demanded as he continued stroking.

The second spurt landing in my mouth and I quickly swallowed it. The next two landed on my face as I started coming down from my mind-bending orgasm.

Zuko was quick to come up and lick the cum off my face and give me a slow, erotic kiss like the one we shared during the previous week's cum sharing.

He settled down into my arms and we lay there for ten minutes petting each other.

Zuko finally broke the silence.

"I really enjoyed that."

"Me too," I said, being completely honest.

"It's great to know you've this side in you. We'll have to see if we can explore it a little more with Aang too."

"I think I'd like that," I told him. "I think I'd like that a lot."

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know if you would like to see a third chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the series or characters. Aang is 14-years-old, Zuko is sixteen and Běnjiémíng is a 12-year-old advanced student. The story is told from his point of view. Story takes place in an AU Asian-themed world. Hope you enjoy it, leave reviews too.


End file.
